The Perfect Wedding?
by Fanfic4ever12
Summary: Mike and Zoey are planning on getting married and invites most of the Total Drama cast.But nobody knows what a certain someone they invite is going to do to stop this wedding from happening.
1. The question

**Hey so this is my first fanfic story and I really love Total Drama,so I decided to do a story about I hope you like it.**

 _ **Mike and Zoey's home.**_

 _It was a beautiful Saturday morning,Mike Smith woke up from his sleep at the smell of a nice was blueberry pancakes,bacon,orange juice and fresh goes downstairs and it turns out his nose didn't deceive beautiful girlfriend Zoey Jules was in the kitchen preparing that nice meal._

Mike:Good morning sweetheart.

 _He kissed her on the cheek_

Zoey:Good morning Mike.I was just finishing up breakfast.

Mike:Here let me help you.

 _They sat down and ate thier they were finished they stood up and Mike said,_

Mike:Zoey you didn't forget about our date tonight right?

Zoey:How could I forget about our date Mike _._

 _She said as she kissed him and he kissed her was really getting serious until Mike's phone started to beep signaling him that he has to go to work._

Mike:Grrrr!

 _Zoey giggled_

Zoey:You have to go to work honey.

 _Ever since Mike won TDAS and got rid of his personalities(though they came back three days later in his sleep)he gained their abilities without the need to trigger 's gymnastic techniches,Vito's fighting skills,Manitoba's treasure hunting styles,and Chester's way of handling his millions turned into billions!So he worked all over the place._

Mike:I guess you're right

Zoey:I'll probably go to the mall to buy a new outfit.

Mike:Please don't be late this is a very important night Zoey.

 _He said while pushing a square box down in his pocket.A confused Zoey said..._

Zoey:Okay?

 _The couple got ready,kissed each other and headed out of the house._

 _ **The mall**_

Zoey:(in her head) _Now it's time to pick out a nice dress to go out with Mike._

 _She went into a store called "_ _ **Dress to Impress".**_ _She kept trying on dresses until she finally found the one she was a red long silky dress that was a little fitted and sleeveless._

Zoey:I'll take it!

 _Zoey is headed out to the mall and out to her car,when she started to think._

Zoey:(in her head) _Why was Mike making such a big deal about that date?And what was that square thing he was pushing down in his pocket?I think it's best that I not hurt my head thinking about it._

 _She parked in her driveway and went inside the house_

Zoey:Mike!Are you home?

 _No-one phone started ringing_

Zoey:Oh!It's Mike,where are you?

Mike:Hey ,I'm gonna be running a little late.

Zoey:Not late for the dinner right?

Mike:No!I just have to run a few earrands first.

Zoey:Okay Mike.

Mike:Bye Zoey.

 _ **DJ's restaurant "Aspire"**_

Mike:Excuse me,can I talk to DJ please?

Hostess:Right away I ask your name?

Mike:Mike Smith.

Hostess:Alright just one minute sir.

DJ:Hey,Mike what's up man.

Mike:I'm good.

DJ:So whatcha need?

Mike:Okay,Zoey doesn't know this but I want to ask her to marry me.

DJ:Awesome dude.

Mike:Yeah,and since this is her favorite restaurant I was gonna ask if you could reserve us the best seat in the it's not to much trouble.

DJ:No man it's I will reserve you that seat at that good?

Mike:Perfect!Now I need to buy a new tuxideo.

DJ:Alright man,peace.

Mike:Yeah.

 _ **Tuxdeo store**_

 _Mike:_ (in his mind) _Okay,time to find a nice tuxdeo for the shouldn't be hard.I'll just find a black tux and that's it._

 _So he went further inside_

Worker:Can I help you sir?

Mike:Yes thank you.I need a size adult 3 black tux please.

Worker:One minute please.

Mike:Sure thing.

 _The worker goes into a room and brings out the tuxedo that Mike wanted._

Worker:Here you go.

Mike:Thank you.

 _Mike paid for the tuxedo and went out to his car and headed home._

 _ **Mike and Zoey's home**_

Zoey:Well,since Mike's not here yet I might as well go take a shower and get ready.

 _Zoey went upstairs,went in to the bathroom and took a also washed out her soon as she was finished Mike had come heard someone enter so she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and hair and went downstairs to find that it was only Mike._

Mike:Good evening Zoey.

Zoey:Hey Mike.

 _Zoey said as she continued downstairs to kiss her kiss was getting deep that they bumped against the door and didn't even 's towel started to fall off a bit so they stopped because they didn't like having sex before they cleared their throats._

Zoey:I'll go fix my hair now.

Mike:I'll go shower.

 _Both of them enter the bathroom._

Zoey:What time is our dinner reservation?

Mike:8:00.

Zoey:Where are we going.

Mike:Aspire.

Zoey:Mike that's my all time favorite restaurant.

Mike:I know,and I got us the best seats in the house.

Zoey:Yay!

 _Zoey was finished with her hair and went to put on her clothes and when Mike was also finished in the bathroom so he did the same._

Zoey:Mike,don't come in yet I don't want you to see me until we go downstairs so close your eyes.

Mike:(sighs)Fine.

 _Zoey rushed down stairs with her shoes in her hand_

Mike:(in his mind) _I wonder what she's putting on that she doesn't want me to I'll just get ready and see later.I just hope she says yes._

 _So as Mike finished getting ready,he was walking down the stairs when he saw eyes widen as he saw the beautiful redhead with her hair all down with the same pink flower and she was wearing the dress that she had bought at the mall,with some red laced-up heels._

Mike:Zoey you look amazing.

Zoey:Thanks!We ready to go?

Mike:Yeah.

 _They both got in the car and Mike drove them to the restaurant._

 _ **"Aspire"**_

Mike:Excuse I have a reservation.

Hostess:Your name sir.

Mike:Mike Smith.

Hostess:Oh,right let me escort you to your table.

Mike&Zoey:Thank you.

 _The hostess led the couple to a balcony with a nice view of the city._

Zoey:Mike,this is why is all of this just for one date?

Mike:Because I have to ask you a very important question.

 _He gets down on one knee._

Zoey:(gasps)

Mike:Zoey,will you like to make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?

 _He held out the beautiful diamond encrusted she also gets on her knee with a sad look._

Zoey:My answer is...no

 _Everyone gasps including DJ who had just entered the area._

Mike:But why?

Zoey:I would not like be your wife because-

 _To be continued..._

 **I'm gonna leave you in suspense until the next chapter.**

 **If you did or didn't like it please leave reviews to let me know if I should make any improvements.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Amazing Island

**Hey so this is my first fanfic story and I really love Total Drama,so I decided to do a story about I hope you like it.**

 _ **Mike and Zoey's home.**_

 _It was a beautiful Saturday morning,Mike Smith woke up from his sleep at the smell of a nice was blueberry pancakes,bacon,orange juice and fresh goes downstairs and it turns out his nose didn't deceive beautiful girlfriend Zoey Jules was in the kitchen preparing that nice meal._

Mike:Good morning Zoey.

 _He kissed her on the cheek_

Zoey:Good morning Mike.I was just finishing up breakfast.

Mike:Here let me help you.

 _They sat down and ate thier they were finished they stood up and Mike said,_

Mike:Zoey you didn't forget about our date tonight right?

Zoey:How could I forget about our date Mike _._

 _She said as she kissed him and he kissed her was really getting serious until Mike's phone started to beep signaling him that he has to go to work._

Mike:Grrrr!

 _Zoey giggled_

Zoey:You have to go to work Mike.

 _Ever since Mike won TDAS and got rid of his personalities(though they came back three days later in his sleep)he gained their abilities without the need to trigger 's gymnastic techniches,Vito's fighting skills,Manitoba's treasure hunting styles,and Chester's way of handling his millions turned into billions!So he worked all over the place._

Mike:I guess you're right

Zoey:I'll probably go to the mall to buy a new outfit.

Mike:Please don't be late this is a very important night Zoey.

 _He said while pushing a square box down in his pocket.A confused Zoey said..._

Zoey:Okay?

 _The couple got ready,kissed each other and headed out of the house._

 _ **The mall**_

Zoey:(in her head) _Now it's time to pick out a nice dress to go out with Mike._

 _She went into a store called "_ _ **Dress to Impress".**_ _She kept trying on dresses until she finally found the one she was a red long silky dress that was a little fitted and sleeveless._

Zoey:I'll take it!

 _Zoey is headed out to the mall and out to her car,when she started to think._

Zoey:(in her head) _Why was Mike making such a big deal about that date?And what was that square thing he was pushing down in his pocket?I think it's best that I not hurt my head thinking about it._

 _She parked in her driveway and went inside the house_

Zoey:Mike!Are you home?

 _No-one phone started ringing_

Zoey:Oh!It's Mike,where are you?

Mike:Hey ,I'm gonna be running a little late.

Zoey:Not late for the dinner right?

Mike:No!I just have to run a few earrands first.

Zoey:Okay Mike.

Mike:Bye Zoey.

 _ **DJ's restaurant "Aspire"**_

Mike:Excuse me,can I talk to DJ please?

Hostess:Right away I ask your name?

Mike:Mike Smith.

Hostess:Alright just one minute sir.

DJ:Hey,Mike what's up man.

Mike:I'm good.

DJ:So whatcha need?

Mike:Okay,Zoey doesn't know this but I want to ask her to marry me.

DJ:Awesome dude.

Mike:Yeah,and since this is her favorite restaurant I was gonna ask if you could reserve us the best seat in the it's not to much trouble.

DJ:No man it's I will reserve you that seat at that good?

Mike:Perfect!Now I need to buy a new tuxideo.

DJ:Alright man,peace.

Mike:Yeah.

 _ **Tuxdeo store**_

 _Mike:_ (in his mind) _Okay,time to find a nice tuxdeo for the shouldn't be hard.I'll just find a black tux and that's it._

 _So he went further inside_

Worker:Can I help you sir?

Mike:Yes thank you.I need a size adult 3 black tux please.

Worker:One minute please.

Mike:Sure thing.

 _The worker goes into a room and brings out the tuxedo that Mike wanted._

Worker:Here you go.

Mike:Thank you.

 _Mike paid for the tuxedo and went out to his car and headed home._

 _ **Mike and Zoey's home**_

Zoey:Well,since Mike's not here yet I might as well go take a shower and get ready.

 _Zoey went upstairs,went in to the bathroom and took a also washed out her soon as she was finished Mike had come heard someone enter so she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and hair and went downstairs to find that it was only Mike._

Mike:Good evening Zoey.

Zoey:Hey Mike.

 _Zoey said as she continued downstairs to kiss her kiss was getting deep that they bumped against the door and didn't even 's towel started to fall off a bit so they stopped because they didn't like having sex before they cleared their throats._

Zoey:I'll go fix my hair now.

Mike:I'll go shower.

 _Both of them enter the bathroom._

Zoey:What time is our dinner reservation?

Mike:8:00.

Zoey:Where are we going.

Mike:Aspire.

Zoey:Mike that's my all time favorite restaurant.

Mike:I know,and I got us the best seats in the house.

Zoey:Yay!

 _Zoey was finished with her hair and went to put on her clothes and when Mike was also finished in the bathroom so he did the same._

Zoey:Mike,don't come in yet I don't want you to see me until we go downstairs so close your eyes.

Mike:(sighs)Fine.

 _Zoey rushed down stairs with her shoes in her hand_

Mike:(in his mind) _I wonder what she's putting on that she doesn't want me to I'll just get ready and see later.I just hope she says yes._

 _So as Mike finished getting ready,he was walking down the stairs when he saw eyes widen as he saw the beautiful redhead with her hair all down with the same pink flower and she was wearing the dress that she had bought at the mall,with some red laced-up heels._

Mike:Zoey you look amazing.

Zoey:Thanks!We ready to go?

Mike:Yeah.

 _They both got in the car and Mike drove them to the restaurant._

 _ **"Aspire"**_

Mike:Excuse I have a reservation.

Hostess:Your name sir.

Mike:Mike Smith.

Hostess:Oh,right let me escort you to your table.

Mike&Zoey:Thank you.

 _The hostess led the couple to a balcony with a nice view of the city._

Zoey:Mike,this is why is all of this just for one date?

Mike:Because I have to ask you a very important question.

 _He gets down on one knee._

Zoey:(gasps)

Mike:Zoey,will you like to make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?

 _He held out the beautiful diamond encrusted she also gets on her knee with a sad look._

Zoey:My answer is...no

 _Everyone gasps including DJ who had just entered the area._

Mike:But why?

Zoey:I would not like be your wife because-

 _To be continued..._

 **I'm gonna leave you in suspense until the next chapter.**

 **If you did or didn't like it please leave reviews to let me know if I should make any improvements.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
